1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved wireline tool connector for interconnecting a downhole tool with a tubing string having an electrical conductor or wireline cable extending therethrough.
2. Background
In operations in wellbores for producing hydrocarbon fluids and other values, difficulties arise in positioning and operating certain types of downhole tools. Various types of electrically operated downhole tools such as logging sondes and perforating tools are sometimes preferably positioned in the wellbore utilizing elongated bendable metal tubing, referred to in the art as coiled or coilable tubing, having an electrical cable or wireline for transmitting signals between the tool and the surface extending through the tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,749 to W. L. Daniel describes a method and apparatus generally of the type to which this invention pertains.
However, if the coiled tubing is not properly sealed the sometimes extremely high fluid pressures existing in the wellbore will result in the flow of wellbore fluids up the tubing to the surface. Such a condition is not normally desired and can only be corrected with prior art apparatus by actuating suitable blowout preventer rams or similar devices on the wellhead to crush the tubing to shut off the flow of fluids. Such action is undesirable as it requires replacement of the tubing and may damage the electrical wireline conductors extending therethrough.
Accordingly, it has been deemed desirable to provide a connector between the tubing string and a downhole tool which will accommodate the extension of wireline signal conductors through the connector and which also will allow for the flow of well fluids down through the tubing string into the wellbore while preventing the flow of fluid in the opposite direction.